


Singing Under the Curtain

by cristle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristle/pseuds/cristle
Summary: AU where Junmyeon spends the summer after university trying to find himself outside of his wealth, and unexpectedly meets Jongdae again after he disappeared without a word.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. It has no meaning

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt happened a couple months ago when I was talking with a friend of mine, but after being stuck in a car for 8 hours this finally happened. 
> 
> I already have the first few chapters finished so I'm hoping to post once a week.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Junmyeon heaved himself up off the bench and moved to grab his bags from the floor in front of him, hands grasped at his shoulders and shook him before he had a chance to grab the handles. “Coming out with us, Suho?”

Junmyeon shook his head with a smirk, “I have my last final tomorrow morning and I head out to my parents’ the next day, can’t afford to get fucked up tonight.” 

Hands slipped off his shoulder and Jiwon let out a disappointed sigh. “Who’s going to buy us bottles now?” The smirk on Junmyeon’s face grew more tight, more fake. “I’m sure Daesung will be free to party, go ask him.”

Jiwon and his friends clapped each others back and let out a holler, “let’s get ‘em, boys!”

— and left Junmyeon without even a glance back, or with a goodbye. 

He reached down once again for his bags, lifting them up his arms and looked around one last time. Not sure what he was looking for. He reached up and fussed with his wet hair so it stayed slicked back and out of his eyes. With slow steps to the door, he looked over his shoulder one last time before exiting the locker room. 

When he reached the inside of his apartment, he dropped his bags at the foot of his door. He wearily looked around the dark apartment before opening the lights and walking over to his couch and dropping down on it heavily. He texted the group chat when he left that he wasn't celebrating with the team, just going home and finding a movie to watch by himself. 

He mused with his hair again until it was messily placed across his forehead and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He doesn’t even have a final tomorrow. It had been his easiest class. It’s option to even show up tomorrow since it's the last day. He doesn’t know why he lied to his teammates. Again. 

Junmyeon was thinking deeply to himself in the silence of his apartment before loud knocks interrupted his train of thought. He walked over to his door with a frown embed deep into his skin and opened it wide without checking who was on the other side. 

Minseok and Chanyeol were on the other side with matching cheshire grins, pizza boxes stacked in Chanyeol’s arms, soda and snacks in Minseok’s. Chanyeol sauntered in first, depositing the pizza’s neatly on his dining room table and pitching himself backwards onto the couch. Minseok wearily looked around the state of his apartment and raised his eyebrows at Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon spluttered out an excuse without his friend even saying a word, and he walked in, neatly avoiding the mess on his floor. 

“Congrats on the win, captain. I’m sure coach is thrilled.” Chanyeol said, not looking at Junmyeon while doing so. Attempting to find a good movie on his TV, legs dangling off the edge of the couch. 

Junmyeon reaches out to tickle them without thought and Chanyeol reacted by curling into a ball, legs out of reach. “Yeah, we did alright. Glad we’re done. I’m happy to go home for once.” He winces when he hears himself say that out loud. 

Minseok brought one of the pizzas boxes over to the coffee table in front of the TV and opened the lid. “I still don’t know how you managed to play with those assholes for years. Never met such inconsiderate people in my life.”

Junmyeon brought the bag of drinks over and sat down on the floor, staring up at his the two people who he greatly considered his best friends. He thought for a moment about how to respond. “I’ve told you about my parents, these people," He thought for a moment, "I’m going to be around them as long as my parents and theirs are acquaintances.” 'I'm stuck here' is what was left unsaid. 

Chanyeol nudged one of his long legs onto Junmyeon’s side and gave him a soothing grin. “That’s why you have us now. At least when we say we’re assholes, were still the ones you want to hang out with.” Minseok snorted and threw his crust at his friends’ head. “Speak for yourself-“

A shrill ringtone broke his sentence and Chanyeol extended both legs to try and grab his phone from his tights pants. He looked at the screen, checking the ID before announcing “Ah, it’s Baekhyun.”

Minseok smirked at Junmyeon while handing him a slice and mouthing ‘the asshole’. Junmyeon let out a real smile and Chanyeol looked up from his conversation and nudged Junmyeon again, “he wants to know if he can come over, he’s already at 7/11 picking up some sweets.”

With a raised eyebrow Junmyeon stared at Chanyeol. “What kind of question is that? Baek’s always allowed over, it’s you I don’t want.” They could hear Baekhyun laughing through Chanyeol’s phone and Chanyeol spluttered out a scoff in attempt to look angry. 

“Tell Baek there’s no need, I have cake in the fridge and ice cream in the freezer.” With a confirmation from Baekhyun, Chanyeol hung up and started digging into the food in front of him. 

“Stop encouraging Baekhyun, he’ll really start to really think you like him more than me.” Chanyeol said, staring at the two slices in each hand. Junmyeon stared at him, and back at Minseok. It was Minseok who let out a sigh and shook his head. 

Junmyeon met Baekhyun at the beginning of last year, becoming quick friends with the younger. Not that it was hard, his personality draws people in as much as his rectangular shaped grin. It was Baekhyun who introduced Chanyeol’s as his boyfriend, and the two vye for his attention like newborn puppies. 

Junmyeon let out a laugh watching Chanyeol devour the slices. He turned to Minseok, watching him text on his phone. 

“No Lu tonight?” Junmyeon asked. Luhan was one the only people he could manage an actual conversation with at this university. Their parents had the same outlook of sticking around the same circle of friends. Luhan didn’t follow their output and found his own friends, and Minseok. Junmyeon wishes he had his courage. 

It still didn’t stop Junmyeon and Luhan for sticking close for the last three years. Eventually going to the same business meetings and parties, the same people at both events vying for their attention for the money their parents had. Their parents eventually becoming friends, accepting the mutual friendship. 

“Nah,” Minseok shook his head. “He’s helping Yixing study for his test tomorrow.” Junmyeon nodded and there was another knock at the door. He yelled out, “it’s open, Baek!”

Baekhyun opened the door with a bright smile, a bag dangling from his fingertips. He sauntered over to Junmyeon and dropped into his side. “Congrats Myeonnie, I bought you something to help you for the week at your parents before coming back to us for the summer.” Baekhyun said before upturning they bag, at least twenty mini bottles of alcohol stumbled out onto his lap and all four boys laughed at the sight

Junmyeon picked up a couple bottles, studying the label. “Two bottles a day, enough to keep the edge off.” Baekhyun said with his eyebrows wiggling and a rambunctious smile. 

Baekhyun got up then and pressed a kiss to Minseok’s forehead before sitting himself on his boyfriends lap. He grabbed a hand that was holding a slice and taking a bite out of it, settling back on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol pressed a distracted kiss to his head, not taking his eyes off the movie playing in front of him. 

“Ready a summer of fun?” Baekhyun said, grabbing a can off the table with his feet as to not move from where he is sitting. Junmyeon and Minseok both stared at him, both with expressions of wonder and disgust. 

Minseok spoke first, “how I’m going to spend an entire summer with you, again, might kill me.” Baekhyun winked at his best friend and looked at Junmyeon. “I already sent my bags back home, I barely have to unpack. I’m more than ready for a summer away from home.”

Baekhyun clasped his hands against his chest. “I’m so excited! Minnie and I are going to show you the entire countryside. It’s absolutely beautiful. You’re going to love it!”

Minseok nodded and moved to rest like Junmyeon, back against the couch and head against his shoulder. “Lu loves it. Every time he comes back with me he never wants to leave. Trying to get him back to his parents is almost impossible.”

A warmth settles into his chest. Junmyeon feels the excitement thrumming under his skin. He won’t be forced to attend parties he doesn’t want to, doesn’t have to fake appearances, he doesn’t have to fake anything. 

Junmyeon smiles at the knowing look Minseok is throwing up at him, Minseok knowing too well how Luhan used to live his life. 

Their night was spent with Minseok telling Junmyeon about his and Baekhyun plans; their town, the lake they swim in, the forest, the animals. How the sky looks at night, how it looks in the morning. How peaceful it is. How nice everyone is. 

When it reaches one in the morning, Minseok is already gone. Junmyeon calling an Uber for him to make sure he gets home safe. 

Baekhyun is clinging to Junmyeon, face and body pressed as closely as possible. “Let me stay over Myeonnie, we have class together tomorrow morning. Chanyeol can go home though, he doesn’t have anything except going to the gym.” Chanyeol let out a mock cry and tickled his boyfriend in retaliation. Baekhyun threw himself to the ground and scooted backwards, away from the two. 

Junmyeon laughed, his eyes shooting up into crescents as Chanyeol wrapped his body around him. He gave a couple pats to the arms around his chest and reached up to fluff up Chanyeol’s hair. “The guest room is basically yours anyways, you know that.“

Chanyeol let go of Junmyeon with a teasing smile and reached down to get Baekhyun up off of the floor. Baekhyun sighs dramatically and leans heavily on Chanyeol. “I mean, I guess. He basically comes every morning with me.” Baekhyun said with a finger tapping his chin, a look of contemplation on his face.

Chanyeol tapped his side before wedging around him with a kiss on his lips. “I only come for Junmyeon.”

Baekhyun and Junmyeon cackle before Baekhyun turns towards him, eyes bright. “I really am excited for you to come. You deserve to relax. And to meet all of our friends. You’ll fit right in.”

Junmyeon lifted an arm and brought it around his friends’ shoulders, and started bringing them to hallway Chanyeol disappeared into. “I’m excited too.”


	2. Will I be able to see you again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junmyeon finally gets to see the person who's been on his mind since the day he left

_Two days later_

Junmyeon drove up to his home, the sigh slipping out of him without realization. The sun was setting, turning the sky into beautiful colours of pink and orange. He sat in the car for a second before getting out, he nodded in greeting to one of his parents’ butler’s. “Hello Ryeosoo, are my parents home?”

Ryeosoo smiles at him with clear happiness written across his face. “They are. It is nice to see you after so long, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon looked down, bashful, before staring at the grand house before him. He handed his keys off and was about to step into the direction of the entrance before a light hand grazed his elbow. “I must warn you, they are not alone.” Ryeosoo said quietly, slipping into the car while another man grabbed the remainder of his bags from the trunk.

Junmyeon looked apprehensively at the front door now. Looking much farther away that he originally saw it.

Walking to the front door, it opened for him and he walked in, smiling at the woman who opened it for him kindly. He wiped his shoes and swiftly took them off his feet. A maid brought him to the living room, where his parents were sitting, glasses of whiskey in their hands. He wasn't sure who he expected but it certainly wasn't to see Luhan and his parents on the other side of the room, glasses in their own hands.

“Junnnie! Welcome home!” His mother said, swiftly rising to her feet, bringing her son down to his eye level and kissing his cheek. His father stood up and offered his hand, and Junmyeon shook it briefly, before his father brought his son into a hug. “It’s always nice to see you home, Junmyeon. But it’s a shame you didn’t bother to tell us you were leaving so soon?”

Junmyeon's brows furrowed together and he opened his mouth in confusion to reply before Luhan interrupted behind them. “Apologies for bringing it up before your son did, Mr. Kim, but he was studying so diligently, I’m sure it slipped his mind.”

Both their parents nodded and laughed in understanding and went back to their conversation, their matinees they had to go to just in the next morning. Luhan got up and slipped an arm around Junmyeons, bringing him to the kitchen with sure footsteps. 

“My parents were talking about all these events we had to go to just this week and I couldn’t do it. I didn't even have time to nap before basically being handed a schedule for this week. I’m sorry Myeon, I know you probably wanted to spend time with your parents—“

Junmyeon cut him off with a sigh. “If this week would have been spent going to meetings, I wouldn’t be seeing much of my parents regardless. When are we leaving?” Luhan smiled sheepishly, “as soon as you’re packed?”

Junmyeon was stunned momentarily before his feet automatically brought him to the grand staircase, automatically climbing up the long stairs to go to his room. Luhan following a couple steps behind him

“I already asked, what was his name? Hm, Ryeosoo? To lay out some clothes we’d need. I’m sure he thought I was some Jiwon with the way he was staring at me.”

Junmyeon laughed and shook his head. “The only man on my side.” He opened the door to his room, and his bed had clothes lying neatly on it. There were multiple suitcases laid out for him, to his choosing.

Luhan nudged his friend and began walking to his bed, grabbing a couple shirts and began stacking them on top of each other. “Grab your two biggest suitcases Myeon, you’re in for the summer of your life.”

“Rise and shine, Myeon! We made it!” Junmyeon shifted to where he was lying in the backseat of his Jeep, blinking the sleep out of his eyes in confusion when the sun blinded him for a moment. Mind still foggy from being woken up suddenly. Junmyeon had driven through the night, and switched off with Luhan around three in the morning.

He lifted himself into a seated position and looked out the window, they were in a town bustling with people. Luhan was driving around with ease, GPS off and music on, and navigating with the ease of someone who knew where they were. 

Luhan neatly parked in front of a bakery and looked through the window of where they were parked in front of.

Junmyeon coifed his hair back into place, thankfully not entirely disturbed with his rest in the backseat of his car. The front windows were down, Luhan had a look of mischief on his face when he leaned over to the open passenger side window and yelled out, “hey pretty, you come here often?”

He was surprised when folded arms came to the passenger door, and Minseok leaned in, throwing a bright smile at his boyfriend. “Yeah, especially when my idiot boyfriend decided to come a week early, only telling us a couple hours in advance so we’re forced to buy a mountain of groceries now.” Luhan switched off the engine and hopped out of the car, rounding to the sidewalk and bringing Minseok into his arms, giving him a loud exaggerated kiss.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and opened the door, feet barely touching the sidewalk from the backseat of the car before a body slammed into him, making him sit back down.

He looked down to see sandy hair and laughed loudly, bringing his arms around the man as Baekhyun squeezed him tightly.

Baekhyun lifted him out of the car and kicked the door shut with his feet as Chanyeol wrapped them both in his arms. Chanyeol’s dimples extremely pronounced as he let his head read on Junmyeon’s head and sighing dramatically. Baekhyun dramatically caressing his boyfriends cheek, poking his dimple. 

Baekhyun spoke for them, “you left us alone for too long. We were so lost!”

Minseok snorted behind them and all three turned around, seeing Minseok leaning on the car as Luhan was excitedly talking to a man with two bags on one hand, black hair neatly styled on his head and across his forehead.

Junmyeon stared, confusing settling deep within himself as he stared at the man attempting to shove both bags against Luhan’s chest, laughing loudly.

He knew that laugh. He knew the curl of the mans lips. His straight eyebrows, and how they would go slanted when he laughs. Kind eyes and how they used to look at him. Junmyeon can’t breathe.

He turns around. Stares at the road he doesn’t know in front of him and begins walking swiftly away from their group. He doesn't even hears his friends yell out to him in confusion.

Junmyeon doesn’t have his phone. He probably shouldn’t be wandering a city he’s never been to, where he doesn’t know where he’s going, but he’s not thinking anymore. That was Jongdae, he knows it. But how could it be?

He keeps walking, turning when the road ends, crossing streets, mind turning rapidly and feeling so, so confused.

Junmyeon stops when he stumbled across the entrance of a wide park. The city is still bustling behind him, but he stares at the empty and quiet paths in front of him. He walks a couple more steps and collapses onto a nearby bench. The sun feels nice across his body, but he's too busy staring at the green grass in front of him and the yellow flowers beneath his feet. 

He doesn't move when Luhan sits beside him, not saying anything. Junmyeon continues to stare at the space in front of him for a couple minutes longer before lifting his gaze at Luhan.

He’s been trying to find the words to explain the mess that’s in his head, but he doesn’t know how. “That’s Jongdae. That’s my Jongdae.” Is all he managed to get out.

Luhan stares at the confusion in his friends’ face. He knows who Jongdae is. Who is he is to Junmyeon. Never would he think Baekhyun and Minseok’s hometown best friend is the same one.

“He said he’d see me the next day," Junmyeon starts with his lip quivering for a second. "His family, they just left. Not a word. Not to me, not to my parents. We were going to go to university together. We were going to share that apartment. How is he here?” 

Luhan grabs both his friends hand into his own. “The house we stay at every summer, it’s Jongdae’s. Let’s go, and you can ask him all the questions you want.”

Junmyeon nods, lost. Gaze unfocused and glassy.

Luhan leads him back to the Jeep where Junmyeon sits in the passenger seat. From the corner of his eye Luhan looks at him, hunched in his seat. Looking smaller and unconfident. Not at all how he’s used to seeing Junmyeon.

Half an hour passes by and Luhan slows the car down in front of a large house, the only one seen for a long while amidst the beautiful forest. 

Luhan stops the car and Junmyeon can see three people sitting out in the steps leading into the house. Luhan reaches over and squeezes one of Junmyeon’s hand. Junmyeon looks grateful for the gesture and Luhan gets out of the car. Walks to the house with the confidence Junmyeon wishes he had at that moment.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, getting out and closing the door gently. He takes a couple of steps forward before looking up, seeing Jongdae with a determined look on his face walking forward, almost sprinting.

Junmyeon’s feet felt like concrete was weighting them down, he couldn’t take a single step forward as he watched Jongdae make his way towards him.

Jongdae’s face was etched with emotion Junmyeon couldn’t place, but saw the tears welling up in his eyes. Feeling his own water at the sight.

There was two meters separating them and Junmyeon’s body reacted before he did, and reached forward. Junmyeon pulled Jongdae towards himself, one hand cupping the back of his head and the other wrapped around his waist, grabbing a fistful of his sweater to ground himself, and to pull the other man closer.

Jongdae wrapped both arms around his back tightly, resting his forehead against his neck. He muffled a sob against his shirt and Junmyeon held him tighter. Turning his face into Jongdae’s own, tears leaving his eyes.

They held each other for a long time before Baekhyun gently rubbed both of their shoulders. They both stared at him, faces blotched, eyes red, but still so clear with relief.

Baekhyun started walking towards the house without a word. Junmyeon and Jongdae slowly unwrapped from each other, but Jongdae was quick to grab his hand, interlacing their fingers. Junmyeon squeezes his hand and stared into his eyes, as Jongdae wrapped himself around the arm he was holding the hand of.

Not letting go as they started walking back towards the house.

The questions could wait, they were together again. They didn’t want to miss another second.


	3. Even after today passes

Junmyeon and Jongdae stood in front of the grand mansion, hands tightly held together.

Junmyeon takes a look at the large house in front of him with speculative eyes, now that he doesn’t have any thoughts clouding in his mind. “Does this belong to your parents?”

A chuckle makes Junmyeon turn his head towards Jongdae. “Yes," Jongdae hummed speculatively and then shook his head in thought. "They decided to leave the house to me since it's empty throughout the year anyways, and I spend more time in it then they do. They’re okay with letting me waste my holidays and summers here, so they gave it to me as a present when I turned 18.”

Every answer Jongdae gives him leaves him more confused. It must show on his face as Jongdae glances at him from the corner of his eye and gave him an exasperated sigh, lips still curling up. “Let’s get settled in first, maybe Minseok started cooking something so we don’t starve on Baekhyun’s behalf.”

The door which was left half-open from when the others went inside, swung completely in and Baekhyun stood there with his hands crossed over his chest. “You’re damn RIGHT it is on my behalf!” Hands grabbed his hips and edged him back inside the house, Chanyeol making shushing sounds as if speaking to a baby. 

“Let’s stop eavesdropping and continue helping Minseok before he throws the food AT us, Hyun.” 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and took the first step towards the house, looking back at Jongdae as their arms stretched in between each other. The sun was shining on him, dowsing him in golden sunlight. Jongdae looked right back at him, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning red but face remaining passive. “What are you looking so hard at?”

“Your pretty face,” Junmyeon replied. Something he used to say plenty of times as they were younger.

Jongdae snorted with his face tipped upwards with mock confidence. “I know my eyelashes and cheekbones are to die for, but we all know you’re the prettier one.”

Junmyeon tugged on his hand and continued into the house. Everything inside was designed so very… Jongdae. Warm colours, sunlight filtering in with all the wide windows across the house. Cozy. He felt right at home. 

They entered into a large kitchen, Luhan taking out all the food Minseok must have bought when they first met up with them in front of the bakery. 

There was a man around his height, black hair with glasses and cutting the vegetables with ease of someone who’s done it plenty of times. 

He turned around to grab something off the island and glanced around, stopping at Junmyeon. His heart shaped mouth dropped down before his face lit up, eyes scrunching up before running towards him. 

“Junmyeon!” 

Giddy with excitement, Junmyeon met him halfway and they caught each other and playfully started jumping up and down, shaking the other side to side. “Kyungsoo, what are you doing here!”

“I finally have the summer off so Jongin invited me. I haven’t been able to come for the last two years. But forget about me, you’re the last person I thought I’d see here!” The man exclaimed with eyebrows high on his forehead. Jongin, Jongdae's brother. He didn't know how he could forget that all of his friends were also Jongdae's. 

Junmyeon shook his head with a laugh and looked over at Jongdae, who stared back with sparkling eyes. 

“Trust me, you’re not the only one.”

After lunch, and an eager Jongin who jumped at the chance to grab Junmyeon and hug him for the next couple of minutes, only let go after Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s loud complaints (and Jongdae pulling his brother by the back of his shirt). 

They all sat outside on the patio, Jongdae making himself at home curled up next to Junmyeon, head on his shoulder with slow and steady breathing, fast asleep. 

“This is honestly the last thing I thought I’d ever see. Is the apocalypse going to come or something?” Jongin said, joking, but everyone couldn’t help but agree. 

The arm Junmyeon had wrapped around Jongdae came up to curl his fingers around his hair, musing it slightly. “Trust me when I tell you this feels like a dream to me.”

Jongdae’s arm slid onto his stomach and he pinched it sharply, Junmyeon letting out a yelp and slapping the hand away. So much for fast asleep. 

“Doesn’t feel too dream like to me,” Jongdae said with his eyes still closed, mouth curled up kittenishly. 

Junmyeon rubbed the area that got pinched and grumbled out "Well definitely doesn't to me anymore."

Minseok sat up and stretched, looking through the trees towards the lake that glistens with the sun. He looked over at Luhan and they looked at each other with smirks and raised eyebrows in question. The two must have come to the same thought and stood up simultaneously.

"Come on, get up." Minseok said with a shake to his hair. "We're going swimming!"

Luhan grabbed Minseok's hand and pulled him to the inside of the house, while the rest of the boys looked at each other in silence before getting up and following suit. 

They all parted ways into their individual bedrooms and Junmyeon stood inside his, looking at his two suitcases and wondering which one had his swimming trunks. He must have stood there thinking for too long because Minseok wandered into his opened doorway and slung an arm around his shoulders, only wearing black shorts. 

Minseok pointed to the suitcase on the left and walked over to open it. "What would you do without me?"

Junmyeon rolled his eyes and sat on the bed, taking off his socks and balling them to the corner of the room. Minseok threw the shorts at his head and snorted. "I see your habits stay with you anywhere."

He picked the swimming shorts off his head and stared for a moment, "really Min? Bright blue?"

Minseok smirked wholeheartedly and shrugged, "what can I say? It suits your skin tone and makes your butt look good, I know you need to impress."

Without listening to his friend splutter out a response, he walks out with a smirk still plastered on his face, closing the door behind him.

He put them on and glanced at his body in the full length mirror, looking at his body from side to side. He tilted his head and his reflection in the mirror copied him. He couldn't help but remember the last time he and Jongdae went swimming together.

_  
"Come on, Jongdae." Junmyeon crooned as he advanced slowly to the boy with arms crossed over his chest, tie undone and the first three buttons popped open._

_Jongdae looked at him with a blank face, but the corners of his lips turning up as he struggles to remain some composure. "There is no way I'm jumping in that pool. I'm not ruining these clothes."_

_They looked at each other in challenge as if the party wasn't bustling around them. Senior year parties did always get interesting. As their classmates moved around them, slapping their backs in greeting, the two did not turn away from each other._

_One step closer. "It's just a quick dip Chennie, I know your mother has a hundred more of those shirts in her closet." _

_Jongdae snorted and tugged the undone tie completely off himself and twirled it around his hands a couple of times, Junmyeon's fuzzy brain followed the movement before snapping up to Jongdae's gaze. He dropped the tie to the ground and his hands went across his chest again. "Ok fine, my shirt isn't the problem. But you know how long it takes me to get my hair just right, I'm not ruining it."_

_Junmyeon squatted down and scooped up the water from the pool and raised it over his own head, pouring the water on himself. He shook the wet hair from his eyes and looked back up at Jongdae, "come on, look! It isn't too bad."_

_Joohyun who was swimming passed overheard Junmyeon smirked at Jongdae, sent a wave of water at Junmyeon and drenching him completely. Junmyeon stood up suddenly, mouth agape as he stared at Joohyun who was merrily swimming along, laughing with Sooyoung._

_ Jongdae assessed him with a smirk, his white button up completely see through. "Now this is a look, Myeon."_

_Out of nowhere, a wet Jongin appeared and pushed his brother towards a wet Junmeon, arm around his shoulder and a beer in his hand. "Hi guys, having fun?"_

_Jongdae fully turned to his brother and shoved at his chest. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kyungsoo or something?"_

_Jongin nodded vigorously and pointed to the other side of the pool, where Kyungsoo and Yeri were far from any person who was close to being wet from the pool. _

_Thankful for the distraction, Jongin unknowingly moved his brother to the edge of the pool where Junmyeon wrapped his arms around Jongdae, bringing him to his chest. "Your turn!"_

_He unwrapped himself and gave a shove to Jongdae, who tipped backwards. He turned his body and attempted to grasped to grab Junmyeon's arm before he could move back, managing to tightly grab at his hand so he dragged Junmyeon into the pool with him._

_When the two resurfaced, Jongdae was laughing loudly and faced scrunched up happily. Out of habit, Junmyeon's arm was wrapped around his waist as the two hooked an arm to the edge of the pool to stay afloat. "See," Junmyeon started with a squeeze to Jongdae's hip. "Wasn't too bad."_

_Jongdae stared with Junmyeon with akin to wonder, "no, not at all."_

__

A knock started him out of his thoughts and Luhan's voice broke through. "Come on, Myeon! We're all waiting downstairs! Let's go!"

With one last look at himself, he turned away from his thoughts and opened the door to follow Luhan down the stairs. 


	4. after I sing this song

When he opened the door, he was all but rushed out of his room when Luhan grabbed his hand and dragged him down the grand staircase. Junmyeon all but stumbled off the last two steps onto Minseok’s back when Luhan pulled his arm when he reached the bottom of the staircase before Junmyeon did.

Minseok tripped over his own feet at the sudden weight on his back and the two pitched forward onto the floor, trying to save themselves from what was about to happen.

It happened anyway. 

Minseok managed to turn his body so he wasn’t landing face first onto the floor, Junmyeon wasn’t so lucky. He caught himself with his hands but still landed halfway on his friends body. They both groaned as they lied there, trying to process what just happened.

The rest of the house rushed at the sudden noise and starred at the confusing heap that was Minseok and Junmyeon. “Not one day and my best friend is trying to steal my boyfriend, tch.” Luhan muttered with an air of indifference.

Minseok closed his eyes and sighed and pinching the bridge of his nose. Junmyeon couldn’t help but curse under his breath at Luhan, raising himself with his arm on the floor, the other wiping his face and shaking his head.

Junmyeon raised himself to his knees and Minseok kicked the air in Luhan’s direction as he took a step closer to help them get up. “Lu, the lake will be here. Be there. Whatever lakes do the entire day which is not. Going. ANYWHERE. Is rushing necessary? Does the sun not set at 9 in the evening in the summers or did the earth realign while I wasn’t looking? Why are we rushing!?”

Jongin and Chanyeol couldn’t hold their laughter in any longer, and it caused a ripple effect and soon enough their entire group had tears streaming down their faces, Minseok and Junmyeon would only stare with not-so hidden mirth. 

Luhan calmed himself enough to mutter out, “you said his butt looked good, I needed to help show him off!”

Junmyeon got up them and shielded his backside with his hands. “How dare you objectify my body in this way!”

With a yell in agreement, Baekhyun went right to Junmyeons side and started running a hand over his exposed and defined stomach. “Yeah Luhan, treat him with respect!” Junmyeon couldn’t help but sigh and bat Baekhyun’s away, while the other bent his knees in a boxer position to start jabbing his fingers into his body, wherever he could touch. 

Junmyeon pinched Baekhyun’s thigh in retaliation and he squealed out of the room, the others finally his lead and walking to the back porch where they grabbed their towels. 

They spent 3 hours in the lake before they decided to retire back to the house, too tired to swim, too worried they would all all asleep in the sun before the day was over.

Jongin had his arm wrapped around Junmyeon’s shoulders and yawned the entire way to the house. He dropped into the outdoor couch before they could open the backdoor and Kyungsoo tutted in disagreement, pulling him up. “You are definitely not sleeping anywhere until you take a shower. All of us.”

Minseok scratched his chin and nodded. “We should do that and take quick naps before supper. One nap, a small one Jongin.” Jongin whined and muttered about being the only one called out like this. 

Jongdae wrapped an arm around Junmyeon’s and they all went inside, shuddering at the cold air while it was still blissfully warm outside. 

Baekhyun had his hands on stop of Junmyeon’s shoulder and started jumping up and down. “Your room doesn’t have a shower but you can share ours, hyung!” He nodded and patted one of the hands in silent agreement. 

“Let me know when you’re done and I’ll take a quick one so you and Yeol can sleep.”

Junmyeon was standing in his room, refusing to sit anywhere on the chairs or bed in case he got any of the furniture wet. It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes before a knock was at his door and it opened, Baekhyun’s wet head popping in and letting him know their shower was free.

He grabbed the clothes he laid out on his bed and took the clean towel Chanyeol gave him before tipping backwards on the mattress, setting up to play a game on his phone. Baekhyun was showing him how to work out the lavish shower, and even to his standards it was big. Especially for a guest bathroom with marble shower bench on each side of the wall, and a glass door to enter and exit. 

Junmyeon was eyeing the towel that has been close to slipping off Baekhyun's body for the last two minutes while he was explaining the functions of the shower, and when he was done proudly put his hands on his hips with a wide smile. “Enjoy your shower Junmyeonnie!”

Why Baekhyun was still in his towel was beyond any questions he wanted to ask, but he settled in with a shrug and closed the foor and opened up the shower and setting the water to a warm temperature. 

He was looking through the different conditioners Baekhyun and Chanyeol brought while still scrubbing the shampoo out of his hair before a hand picked up the larger bottle and said, “this one is way better for hair, but what does Chan know? All he does is fry his hair off with dye.”

Junmyeon closed his eyes and tipped his head back so the stream of water was hitting his face. This is why he still had the towel on.

“Baek, I love you, but your boyfriend is literally just outside.”

The man snorted at Junmyeon’s not-so-attempt to get him out of the shower. “No way, you know this is my special time with people. You can’t kick me out.”

Junmyeon sighed helplessly and sat on one of the benches and handed him over the conditioner and soap. “Alright, scrub my back and tell me what you want to talk about.”

The other man was uncharacteristically quiet as he lathered Junmyeon’s hair and rubbed his shoulders, tense and full of knots. It was uncharacteristically quiet for a few minutes.

“I don’t think any of us realized your Jongdae, was, well, our Jongdae?” He began, his voice ending on a higher note as he struggled to find the words. “You never showed us pictures, he never did either you know. God knows you both started social medias millions of years after everyone else did. Who carries photo albums or photos in their wallets anymore.”

His voice was soft and hesitant, “I don’t even think Luhan knew you guys, uh, ran the same circle?” The implication that Jongdae they knew wasn’t the type of guys they went to school with was left unsaid, but plenty clear. 

Junmyeon shrunk in on himself, unsure and unconfident. How he felt in the car ride over to his house after he first saw Jongdae. His eyes welled up with tears as he thinks about the morning he found out Jongdae left. Jongin was equally as confused when he saw him at their doorstep, asking why Jongdae hadn’t been answering his phone. Jongin’s mouth hung open for a couple of seconds and stared at Junmyeon with clear realization. His eyes visibly looked everywhere but Junmyeon, stuttering out a soft reply that he had to make Jongin say twice. 

“He went to China, hyung.”

Junmyeon turned back to Baekhyun then, his eyes still wet with tears and so was his face. The shower was long turned off and they were both on the bathroom floor with towels wrapped around themselves. “I still don’t know why he left. Jongin said it was because of his parents but he didn’t know too much either because neither of them would tell him anything. I still don’t think he knows to this day.” Neither do I, Junmeyon thinks bitterly. 

Baekhyun starred at their clasped hands and asked softly, “did your parents ever tell you why?”

He looked up sharply at Baekhyun in confusion. “No, no. We never did really run in the same,” he winced when he said this out loud, “circle.”

“We all went to the same high school but my parents are a bit old fashioned,” Junmyeon thought for a moment, trying to phrase it well. “They expect me to understand that old-money families have the same outlook, same goal in life. I mean, look at Luhan. My parents only just barely accepted our friendship some time ago. They just have these impossible standards. But they respected the Kims enough, especially Jongdeok.”

“What? The Jong’s older brother?” Baekhyun asked in confusion and Junmyeon nodded. “He did everything right. Good profession, great grades, perfect fiancée, fantastic life. It is everything they want in sons like Luhan and I, to be. But, like I said, old fashioned… old-money.”

Baekhyun deadpanned and couldn’t help but mock his words, albeit his parents’. “So they can be successful, if not more than those assholes we go to school with but because they don’t come from a large line of family fortune and it isn’t good enough?”

Junmyeon hung his head and couldn’t help but silently agree. He never understood their parents’ mentality, its why he and Luhan are such great friends now, because he didn't either.

“I never cared. Jongdae was my best friend and Jongin was my little brother. With them, I was undoubtedly myself and so, so happy Baek.” Junmyeon’s voice shook with the weight of tears that he didn’t want to let fall. “And then he left and I was alone again. I had to start all over. I went to university myself and did everything my parents wanted me to do. My major, my classes, my electives, all those clubs, all those parties. I had to do everything they wanted all over again because they thought my dabble in 'acting out' was over. Can you imagine? Being friends with Jongdae and Jongin was an act of rebellion? God I just hated when they made me join that fucking team-“ and he ripped a hand from Baekhyun to furiously wipe the tears that fell, holding his face up as if to stop them from falling. He was practically shaking in anger at the life he could have had was ripped from underneath him, and he let it happen.

He took a shaky breath and looked back at Baekhyun whose eyes were also shinning suspiciously bright. Chanyeol had come in then, knowing exactly the mockery he has to face from his teammates and even classmates for hanging out with people outside of their social group. How he’s used just for his money and family. His face was set and angry. Hands clenched and eyes trailed elsewhere.

“I still hung out with Jongin when I could, but it was so hard to see him and not wonder about Jongdae. I knew he felt the same.” He shook his head and the memories of Jongin texting furiously on his phone when he thought Junmyeon couldn’t see him. The anger on his face when he put his phone back but melting into a pout when Junmyeon squeezed the nape of his neck and treated him to dinner.

He grabbed Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s hands then and squeezed them for emphasis. “Meeting you two alongside, Minseok and Luhan have been the greatest blessing this life could have ever given me. I’m eternally grateful for meeting all of you. I know fate works in mysterious ways, but I’m glad its brought me to you four... Even if it cost me Jongdae in the first place.” 

Baekhyun’s tears fell then and he scrambled to get on Junmyeon’s lap, squeezing his arms and legs around his body. “You’re my best friend hyung, I would do anything for you.” Chanyeol wrapped himself behind Junmyeon and reached his long arms to wrap them around the two. “I’ll never understand a single bit of your parents’ social stigma, but there has never been a mean bone in your body. Even after all this time. I would follow you to the ends of the universe.” Chanyeol said while rubbing his face on Junmyeon’s hair.

Junmyeon ended up in the middle of Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s bed, both of them refusing to let Junmyeon go back to his room to sleep. They had both promptly passed out as soon as their bodies hit the bed and Junmyeon ran his hands up and down on their backs. 

Junmyeon was determined to get answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ok first of all HI! I'm back! I actually had a draft saved in my notes since February but I wasn't happy with it at all and couldn't get myself to post it. I think I've reread it so often I could probably write it out in my sleep.  
Literally out of nowhere I decided to delete it and write this instead. Sorry for going completely awol but here it is!!!! Chapter 4!!!!! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also I know this happened actual months ago but our baby chennie isn't a baby anymore!? he's a whole ass husband with a beautiful baby and if that isn't life goals I don't know what is! I'm so beyond happy for him for being wholly him and living his BEST life. I wish I had even a 1/1000000000 ounce of his strength and courage for sharing his life with us, despite knowing the backlash that he did not deserve in the SLIGHTEST (nor does anyone deserve for sharing their private lives that fans do not need to know about). I am proud of my happy dae and for exo. I will always be supporting my boys through anything they decide to do with their life❤️ )


End file.
